The Black Star
by nhinhonhinho
Summary: Several months after the beast incident. Life's back to normal. Everything seem fine. However Kiyatam a mysterious Net Battler just comeback to Japan from his homeland and carry with him the mission. Yet beyond all that another greater danger emerging.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! This's my first story ever and English are not my first language so it may sound weird.

Review and comment are welcome. Feel free to correct my mistake

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no Megaman original characters**

* * *

**Chapter1: Prolonged**

_Times: Night _

_Location: unknown jungle_

_Everything is silent and dark. Here and there several gunfire and explosion erupted. Then from the scene a single soldier appeared. He wear the bulletproof armor worn over his uniform, both are pure black, his face covered with gasmasks which attached to the helmet, the marks of the previous battle can be seen clearly on his clothes, several place was torn, a significant scare spotted on the marks, another short cut on his left hand still bleeding slightly. The man is running, behind him a few men in the same clothes follow, they run past a few burning and bruised hulk which the remain of war machines, here and there small groups of soldiers either walking or checking the field. The soldier keeps running until he came to a tower which towering in the jungle, haft of the tower collapsed probably by artillery shell. _

_One soldier standing at the gate greets him: "Congratulation sir, you did it!"_

_"He did it, not me!" The soldier tried to take back his breath and respond while removes his marks, he's still very young, not more than the teenage, and he's also shorter than the others: "Report!"_

_"As you see sir. We break the enemy's code, successfully invaded their system and took control almost haft of their robot units! You saved Vienamia. The invaders now lost haft of their most deadly units. Probably you will be promote to Net Lord after this"_

_"That's not what I want to know. Is he OK!?" The young soldier said, his eyes full of worry_

_"Sir...he...he"_

_"He what!?" He shouts both panic and rage_

_"Sir Kiyatam...All of our navis was..."_

_The young man didn't listen and run into the tower. Then he almost numbed when look at one of the screen in the central room: "...Why...you didn't make it...you promised me...Commandman!" tears flowed from his eyes. On the screen the broken body of the navi lying on the ground, his symbol shattered, body almost torn apart, thought the navi are not deleted yet but it's impossible to recover him. _

_"...Com...Commandman log out!" Kiyatam click the button and transfer the navi to his PET then he mutter with the other: "I leave the rest for you!"_

_"Sir... Commandman did what he could..."_

_"I'm find don't worry!" Kiyatam put on his marks to hide his pain and walk out. Once outside the building he collapsed to his knee, throw away both his marks and helmet while scream: "Commandman, you fools, you failed me, you failed your promise...Commandman...b...brother! You're a fool! COMMANDMAN!"_

?: "Kiyatam-kun! Kiyatam-kun! Ne Kiyatam-kun!" Kiyatam heard the call

"Ugh…Commandman…"

?: "Wake up Kiyatam-kun!"

(Hiss and whisper) "…"

"Kiyatam-kun! WAKE UP!" The voice again shouted more loudly

"Ugh!" Kiyatam open his eyes and realize everything back then is just a dream. He's sitting on his chair in the airplane. Kiyatam was at his latest teenage, a bit fat, wearing a big and thick glasses, he's wearing a grey T-shirt and black trouser now.

"Kiyatam-kun! Are you okay!?" The voice called him again came from his PET which sticking on his shoulder. Kiyatam saw a navi hologram's hovering on his shoulder and looking at him with eyes full of worry.

The navi boy was rather small, equal in size. He's a Dark element navi, his eyes was emerald green, he wore a dark jumpsuit, dark green bulletproof jacket armor which covered most of his chest, the navi gloves and boots have brighter green color compare with the armor, his helmet is bright green with a yellow square on the top which is also a light, a single thick yellow line which attached to the helmet links his ears together, from the left ear spot a short antenna and the visor which covered his left eye, on his ears and chest are the same symbols, the circular one, red background with a scope and the arrow cross together inside.

The human said back while still jerking and panting: "Planman!?"

"You slept Kiyatam-kun! And you called him! You cried and scream!" The green navi stated while glare at his operator from head to toe to ensure is his operator really fine

"Uhm...That nightmare keeps come back sometimes...especially when he's not around!" Kiyatam quickly clean his eyes and take back his normal temper: "Sorry! I made you scare isn't it!?"

"Not so much Kiyatam-kun! This's not a first times." The green navi stated: "We'll landed in 5' more minutes; you should check back your pack and enjoy the sun set scene!"

"Okay!"

The loud speaker of the plane: "Attention! We're landing, please look at the window and enjoy the scene. Customers please stay at your chairs until we completely stop!"

"Here we go!" Kiyatam look out and enjoy the beautiful sunset outside.

Loud speaker: "We have landed! Customers please check back your packs. Welcome to Japan"

"Ah yes! The new adventure begins!" Kiyatam mutter while stand up and walk to the door


	2. Chapter 2

****Okay! The prologue seem nothing special isn't it? Here's the second part. And it review some more things

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no Megaman original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Mission**

Location: Densan city's airport.

Times: Noon

There're some children playing around. A boy's running with a toy car in his hand. Suddenly he hit the young man and falls! The boy looks at him in frighten yet the young man just smile, take the car and give it back for him. "Be careful!" he said softly, and then walks away

"Japan! We're here again!" The navi' s stated

Kiyatam (smile): "Yeah still just you and me kid!"

"Hey don't calls me "KID" call me by my name PLANMAN!" The dark green navi grunted irritate

"Oh come on your brother called you "kid" all the time Planman!" Kiyatam teased his navi.

"You don' t have the right to call me like that, no one but **him**!" Planman respond strongly

"OK OK! Planman! Btw I'm hungry and tired after a long flight and it's still early. So can you find somewhere to eat Planman"

"Let me see. There is a curry restaurant called Mahaichiban just goes straight ahead a few more blocks" Planman say with voice still sulk

"Then let's go!"

Just a feel minutes later Kiyatam was sitting in the Mahaichiban restaurant. Order a large curry disc. The food is delicious and he enjoys it. Then he dives deep into his feeling...

"So peaceful! Right Planman!?" Kiyatam whisper with Planman' s hologram which sitting on the PET

"Why you ask!?"

Kiyatam just smile back: "Uhm nothing"

Planman: "Anyway Kiyatam-kun! What about Commandman. Why he isn' t comes with us!?"

Kiyatam "I sent him to the HQ as request from them. You're going out at that time. Anyway your brother will join us tomorrow."

"Uhm!" Planman nodded. Then the PET light up with the incoming message: "Kiyatam-kun you have a message from the HQ"

Kiyatam look to his PET and read the mail: "Hm. Nothing new. Its look like we have free time now. Let' s find something fun to do!"

Planman: "Free time? You're following a distance study, remember!? Don't forget your school, you skipped 2 classes yesterday and at this grace you're going to skip class today!"

"Yesterday we are travelling Planman! And it's too late for class now. Not to say I'm tired!" Kiyatam answer his navi

"Tch! You always have reason don' t you!?" Planman responded

BOOMMM!

A blow disrupted Planman's voice. Smoke flow from the kitchen. Then the man running out from the kitchen nobody other than Mahajarama and screaming, trying to calm down customers: "Everyone please come down. There' re some minor problems. Count Elec, Kenichi, Madoi come help me. Dekao stay here!"

Kiyatam smile: "Ah Japan! That's Japan I known. Countless random viruses' s attack and netbattles just like the ancient Wild West! He he he! Planman let' s roll"

Planman look to his operator: "You make me scare Kiyatam-kun! What do ya.."

"I'm going to plug-in now!" Kiyatam said back with the grin

"Eh!? Wait Kiyatam-kun!" Planman shout but it's too late.

"Plug-in transmission" Kiyatam shout. A single red beam light up at the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen' s net it's a mess. The place is full of viruses. Most of them are a Mettaur, some Gaia and Swordie. Planman landed at a high ground where the navi can watch the battle safety.

4 navis of the restaurant are fighting the intruders.

"Look Planman! Those navis seem strong isn't it!? I bet you're enjoying watching!" Kiyatam mutter with his navi

"Nah! You can' t keep away from trouble eh Kiyatam-kun!?" Planman grunted while put the visor on his left eye: "Hmm! I think those navis won't be able to beat them all! There're so many viruses"

"I know what you mean kid! Time to have some practice Planman! You always like me to operate you isn't it!?"

The lights on the top of Planman' s helmet flash on again: (grin) "Yeah Kiyatam-kun! I like it!"

Fireman, Elecman, Colourman and Magicman starting to get swallow by viruses

"They're in trouble! Now Planman! DV10 charge shoot, follow my mark!"

"Fire!" human and navi shout simultaneously

6 energy beams unleashed from Planman's gun landed right in front of 4 battered navis and cut down a bunch of Mettaurs just before they finish off the World 3 navis.

"Huh!?" Elecman stated surprisingly

"Gunfire! Somebody just intervene!" Magicman

Then the 4 navis saw a strange, black and dark green navi softly landing in front of them.

"W-Who are you!?" Fireman said

"You seem need help. I'll give you a hand!" Planman said back: "Let' s talk latter"

Kiyatam stated: "Shatter them Planman!"

"One chance is all I need! Jaeger rifle fully charge! Dark Scythes! Shoot!"

Planman unleashed his most powerful attack at the virus mob. The huge violet beam blasts away anything on its way and leaves the destruction behind. Almost all viruses disintegrate immediately. Those left still mindlessly rush to attack Planman however.

"Great shot kid! Gladius sword slot-in. Double Gladius sword! Take them down, I' m with you" Kiyatam shout.

The dark green navi draw the sword on his hip and take the other which appeared in his other hand then charge. The following battle was short. Planman easily cut down the rest of viruses quickly.

When the last virus deleted, the green navi turn back. 4 World 3 navis can't see his face clearly since his mask covered most of his face.

"W-Who are you!?" Firemen asked again

"Just a no name customer! It's better to save this delicious restaurant than let it burn by those nasty viruses right!?" Planman responded

Kiyatam: "And because we helped you clean those viruses so..."

"Yeah! Of course mister! You have a free (Yoga) lunch today. Thanks you and please comeback if you have time" Mahajarama said sincerely

"I'll be back more often. The food is delicious!" Kiyatam say softly "Log-out Planman we're leaving now"

Planman comeback to his PET while snapped: "So the reason for such rash action is that!? I risk my LIFE for your dinner!?"

"Nah! Don' t be selfish like that! Helping the weak is our duty ya know!? And you didn't risk your LIFE at all. It's just a cake walk!"

"Ha ha ha!" Man and navi laugh out loud

Kiyatam walked away along the street. It' s night now when he comes to his old apartment. Since he goes back to his homeland last time no one live here. However this place was still used as a meeting place for the other so it' s seems still clean.

"Here we are boy! Home sweet home!" Kiyatam stated: "Planman use the new ID card!"

"Done!" Planman mutter

"Phew! I' m so tired today. It' s better to go to sleep a bit early. Yet I wanna do a few things first! "Kiyatam continue while connect his PET to the computer "The PC is still good! Planman! Can you copy these for me? I' ll be back soon"

Planman "Okay. Hey! You bring those games here too!? You better don' t play video game too much Kiyatam-kun!"

Kiyatam just smile and walk away. Few minutes later he' s back with a cup of coffee in his hand.

Planman "Kiyatam-kun can I go to the net!?"

"No Planman! Not now! " Kiyatam strictly replied.

"B-But…Why!? Just a bit! Pleaseee!" Planman beg his operator

"No is no! You' re CLINGING with me at least until Commandman comes!" Kiyatam coldly stated "Reason!? First: I need YOU here. Second: I won' t let you running around with your remaining power!"

"Eh!? I-I' m COMPLETELY OK ya know?" Planman said back. However he seems to be startles

"Nah! Don' t lie; you can' t hide your status from me. I know how much energy you spent" Kiyatam snapped "Not to say you' re clearly looks tired now."

"Tch" Have nothing to say back Planman have to obey with his operator: "Okay!"

"I know you don' t want me to worry! But..." Kiyatam mutter softly with his small navi while put the PET to the charger. "...he told me to take care of you, kid! And you just like my little brother!"

"…"

"Ok! Stay here and rest... Plan-kun! We can play or check the net a bit though" Kiyatam again whisper with his navi.

"Uhm!" Planman

"Planman!?"

"…"

"Hey! Planman!"

"Eh!? Y-You just said like what Commandman told me before Kiyatam-kun!"

"Huh?"

"The first time we met!"

"First time? You mean when I sent you to destroy the virus factory?"

"Yeah!"

"Commandman barely saved you that time" Kiyatam mutter: "And I found you boys already clinging together. One dying, one almost fainted!"

"Uhm!" The small dark green navi stated: "He saved me and used his own energy to heal me…"

Kiyatam smile with his navi: "And used more than haft of his energy in the progress! Your brother did all he could for you while ignore himself! I did worry for you boys a lot back then."

Planman' s face becomes a bit blush: "Onii-chan always so nice with me."

"A good brother he is!" Kiyatam: "I was surprise that you boys couple with the other so quickly and smoothly like that despite your oppositions! Say you' re Dark while he' s Light element"

"We' re not opposite! We have many same things: same core data, same feeling and more important same operator"

"Three of us made a good team after all and its fun to have two navis!" Kiyatam said back

"Two of us made you special Kiyatam-kun!"

Man and navi laugh

"You made me sleep late Planman." Kiyatam look to the clock before go to his slumber:" Good night Planman!"

"Good night Kiyatam-kun!"

Next morning:

The child mother tried to wake his operator up: "Kiyatam-kun wake up now you lazybones! Don' t tell me you' re going to skip class today!"

Kiyatam look into the PET' s screen. He seems still half asleep "Relax Planman! You don' t have to be shouted at me EVERYDAY like that! My subject today is so boring; I rather let you download the documentary later!"

"Y-you! Nahh! OK I can' t stop you Kiyatam-kun!" Planman seem dispirited.

"He he he! You should know that **kid**! ".The word "kid" was said teasfully which made Planman feel annoy

"DON' T CALL ME KID! AND I WON' T HELP YOUR LAZYNESS AGAIN!"

Kiyatam continues to teas his navi: "Oh are you mad now kid!? That' s why I call you kid! Only a kid gets anger so easily! He he he! "

"Grrrgghhh! I' M NOT GETTING MAD!" Planman tried to hold back his anger but failed

? ? ? ?: "Stop nagging my little brother you bastard!"

Kiyatam know that voice. He looks to his PET: "Commandman!" But then he seem dispirited: "…just the phone called :("

"Yeah! Sorry Kiyatam-kun but they requested me some more things!" The PET screen appeared the golden armored navi

Planman' s also not happy: "Onii-chan! I-I can' t handle him anymore!"

"You're handling him well Planman!" Commandman smile: "And don' t worry I' m coming back soon!"

Kiyatam stated "So is any news from HQ?"

Commandman: "Yes we got mission! The Headquarter of The Guardian of Vienamia Network (a.k.a GVN) wants us to find some Synchro Chips for 'em!"

Kiyatam: "Huh!? Synchro Chips?"

"They want to bring out battle navis and viruses to the real world. First we got the First Cyber War then recently the world was threatened by WWW, Nebula/Darkloid then Duo/Asteroid and Cyber Beasts!" Commandman explain "So we have to find the way to ensure our own security."

"Nah! That old idea again!? I thought such things are not our job Commandman." Kiyatam "That's the work of diplomat or something!"

Commandman respond: "Unfortunately the diplomacy failed! And the HQ lost their patient. They wanted us to somehow get them! You got freehand with this mission. The sychro chips as we known belong to the Japanese Sci lab and…"

"And it' s Dr Yuichiro Hikari' s creation" Kiyatam continues: "OK I understand! Since I known Dr Hikari already, like his father he opposes the use of his invention for military purposes!"

"He won' t Kiyatam-kun, that' s why diplomacy failed!" Commandman answer: "Yet our bureau think it's the mere selfishness and..."

"I known! Then we' ll have to take what we need form the Scilab isn' t it!? This will be a secret operation and if its fail then Vienamia won' t have any responsible" Kiyatam said back "I won' t be surprise if we have to crack one of the greatest security systems in the world and fight again Japan Net Saviors and Net Police!"

"Yes Kiyatam kun." Commandman stated: "It' ll be hard."

"Not just hard boy. It' ll be one of the hardest I guest" Kiyatam look to his PET: "Break into the Scilab and take the Synchro chips…its mean fight again that legendary navi and his partners"

Commandman: "That' s our mission Kiyatam-kun. We have to carry it out anyway. If we have to fight we will do. You always have me and Planman on your side Kiyatam-kun."

"Yeah Kiyatam-kun!" Planman said back proudly: "You' re also a legend Kiyatam kun. The only operator who own and can operate 2 Net Lords at once! The greatest GVN net battler"

"Don' t overate me Planman! I'm just a normal guy!" Kiyatam respond: "OK boys! This' s hard but interesting mission. We should make careful plan! But first I wanna ask Dr Hikari again" Kiyatam stated: "If he agree to give us some Synchro Chips for a few days it will be great. If not at least we have warned him. Dr Hikari is a good man; he helped me to keep both of you alive so we should be nice with him."

"Agree Kiyatam-kun! I' ll talk with the HQ about your idea!" Commandman respond before hang the phone: "And remember be good don't fight and don't mess around ok!? Commandman out!"

'Tch…sometimes he acted like my mom .!' Kiyatam thought

Planman: "Also Kiyatam-kun! I heard from the internet! Laika and Searchman just visit Japan yesterday!"

Kiyatam "Thanks for the news kid! We' re going!"

"Hey! Don' t call me "KID"! YOU named ME PLANMAN remember!" The dark green Navi shouts

* * *

End of the second chapter. Think started to be fund eh!?

Pls comment!

I wish the best to you all and see you soon


	3. Chapter 3

****New chapter for today ^^.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own no Megaman original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 3: First Contact**

**Somewhere in Densan city:**

"Ne! Kiyatam-kun where are we going!?" Planman asked his operator

Kiyatam respond: "I should get back to the train station! I'm loss!"

"I can't believe you run into the wrong train Kiyatam-kun! You're so careless!" The tiny hologram appeared on Kiyatam's shoulder

"It's your fault, not me! You should remainded me sooner!" Kiyatam snnaped back while look at the navi who's hovering on his shoulder: "Tch too late now. I'm gonna waste the whole morning….nah! And I'm hungry now. Planman?"

Planman informed: "There are a good restaurant. Just go forward 320m more."

Kiyatam: "Thanks Planman!"

Kiyatam walk to the restaurant and walks past 2 boys and 1 girl. When they passed through the others Planman's hologram appeared on Kiyatam's and informed him: "Ne ne! Kiyatam-kun! Look at those guys!"

Kiyatam look back: "Yes!?"

"They're. Yeah! That's Hikari Netto and his friends! " Planman stated

Kiyatam look to his navi: "Really!? Are you sure!?"

"Sure!"

"He he he!" Kiyatam smile: "Told ya we will have some fun today!"

Planman: "**Your fun** made me scare! What do you mean?"

Kiyatam: "Simple! You follow them and find out as much information as you can, especially fighting skill!"

Planman asked: "What do you mean!?"

"You know what I mean kid!" Kiyatam grin evilly: "I'm not going with you however! We have a meeting at 4pm today at the embassy; you will be there with useful information got it?"

"Okay I'll! Just one more question. Fight or not?" Planman grin back with equal evilly. He was always eager to fight and the last times he have serious battle was long ago save for practice with Commandman

"Depend on you solely Planman! Just don't let Golden-kun know!" Kiyatam said while install a few battle chips into his navi's memory: "These thing may useful for ya! Go plug-in, good hunting boy!"

Planman salute before transfer himself to the traffic light nearby: "Your will be done, comrade commander!"

"Netto! Where're we going!?" The fat boy asked his friend

"The Game Dome just opens several games today! Let's go and try them" Netto respond full excited

"You guys always think about video game isn't it?" The girl grunted: "You told me we'll go shopping remember?"

"Oh come on Meiru-chan! Playing game for a while won't harm!" The other boy protest: "That Game Dome is next to the Den Tech Supermarket anyway"

"Hm…It'll be fun." Planman mutter while secretly follow Netto and his friends

**Several minutes later at the Den Tech Supermarket: **

Netto and his gangs go into the Game Dome. Here the new net battle game just opened yesterday.

Loud speaker: "Lady and gentlemen! We just open the new game today. It's look like normal at first but our game was upgraded with latest virus pack. Let's test your skill with this…bla…bla…bla… Anyone who clears this game will receive 5 rare chips as reward!"

"Oh sound interesting! Do you wanna try Rockman!?" Netto asked

"Uhm! Netto-kun!" The blue navi nodded

"Hm!" The mysterious dark green navi now rested inside the security camera nearby

Dekao step ahead: "I want to try first!" The fat boy pushes aside the other boy while beam his PET toward the machine

Soon enough a large, muscular gorilla like navi with yellow and red color appeared in the 3D dome of the machine.

"Tch… anyway going with Netto can be a good fighter isn't it!?" The hiding navi grunted

The game machine: "Round 1! Start!"

The 3D grows chance to the battlefield with null element. Then from nowhere dozen of Mettools backup by several Canodumbs appeared and rush to the gorilla like navi.

"Get'em Gutsman!" Dekao yelled

"OK guts guts! Guts Machine Gun!" The large navi transformed his right arms to the gun and sent torrents of small energy bolts to the viruses mob, gun down a bunch of them

"Pang pang pang!" Suddenly from behind the Canodumbs batteries of 2 green guns and one blue gun flicked to life and open fire.

"Gutsman!" Dekao shout

"Guts!? Gutssss!" The large yellow and red navi was so slowed and took one direct hit from the Canodumbs2

"Grrr! Smart them for good Gutsman!" Dekao demand while slot in another battle chip: "Battle Chips Mega Guts Punch slot in!"

Gutsman gained a huge first then charge toward, bracing his first to the viruses. The Canodumbs batteries fire again yet their attack now useless again the first!

"Boom!" Gutsman swing its arms, blast away all of the cannons

The computerized sound of the game computer: "Round 1 cleared! Prepare for round 2!"

"Ha ha ha! Nothing can beat Gutsman!" The green shirt boy laugh

"Hm…He gets hit by such cakewalk!" Planman talked to himself while stare at Gutsman as he fighting in round 2: "…he he he! Didn't he say I can do anything!? Let's have some more fun!"

The navi leaf up and transfer himself into the main computer of the shop.

"Hey!" The security navi spotted the stranger and warn him: "This's a technical system, guests aren't allows coming here! Please leave sir!"

The dark green navi smirk while walk strait to the mainframe: "Oh really!? I'm not a guest though…He he he!"

**Back to Netto gangs:**

"Come on Gutsman you can do it!" Dekao scream

"Guts's machine gun!" The big gorilla like navi points his primary weapon and fire at hordes of Swordie.

"GUTS!" dozens of Swordie surrounded the navi and slash him to submission. Soon enough the mechanized sound occurred: "Gutsman locked out! Gameover!"

The big green shirt boy punch the dome with his fists: "WHAT!? How could I lose?"

Netto step next to him: "It's our times I think! Are you ready Rockman!?"

"Yeah Netto-kun!" The Blue navi respond before disappear

" plug-in transmission!" The jacket wearer boy shouts proudly

"Player accepted! New game ready! Round one! Start!" The computerized voice from the game machine

**Meanwhile:**

"Data hacked!" Planman stand on the front of a large data block, raising his right hand, text walls run down from his side visor which covered his right eye. Behind him laying several security navis and datas, all was knockout and paralyzed.

The dark green formed his chips memory on his remain hand: "Let's see what he gave me! Hm…2 Legion, 1 Velite my favorites, the Barrier and 2 Steal Area … Good for incorrect battle! Okay then! Virus chips slot in!"

Suddenly in the real world the whole place goes out of control. The lights flicked on and off before explore themselves one after another. The game machines goes wrong, pouring endless tides of viruses while the battleground chance after blink of eyes, all navis fighting in them immediately cut off and can't log out. People and navis screaming in panic…

"What's wrong!? What's happening!?" Netto shout.

Rockman cry back as respond while using his Rock buster to delete several Canodumbs and Metool: "Viruses attack! There must be virus in the main computer"

"What did you say!?" Netto shout back: "Damn! I can't log you out! Rockman. Go ahead to the main computer. I'll follow you!"

"I want to help too!" Meiru shout while sent her navi in: "Roll plug-in, transmission!"

Netto tried to stop here in vain: "Oi! Wait Meiru-chan!"

"Gutsman want to go with Roll-chan too!"

"Then let's go! Gutsman plug-in!"

"You too Dekao!?" Netto snapped: "You can log in but can't log out ya know!?"

"We knew it Netto!"

In the net three navis fought across the game computers and system, on their way they rescue some navis logged in the net and help them log-out safety.

In the main computer the culprit saw it clearly: "So eager to fight your way here without operators!? But I not only want to test your own skill! Hm…virus control! Deploy!"

After several minutes Rockman, Roll and Gutsman was able to reach the entrance toward the main computer which controlling the game section. In front of them lie blocks of brand new viruses which they never seen before. There're 2 kind of virus, both appeared in humanoid form which slightly shorter than uncustomized navi, most wearing shotgun and shield while the other carry rifle.

"What're these things!? I never see them before!" Rockman shout.

"Boom boom boom!" The virus horde greeted him with a volley of gun fire

"Woa! These guys are hosted" All 3 navis struggle to dodge the volley

"Rock Buster!"

"Guts Machine Gun!"

"Roll Arrow!"

The navis strike back only to see their attack ricochet back or bound harmlessly again the viruses which logged their shields together. The virus horde fire back while some of them started to fly up and rain javelin like bolts down to the navis

"Ugh! Those viruses aren't normal! They're coordinating!" Rockman shout while tried to dodge the incoming attacks and shoot back as fast as possible with his Rock buster

"Viruses aren't coordinate Rockman!" Netto cry back while connect his PET to the main computer: "Battle chip Cannon slot in!"

"Aqua Tower slot-in!"

"Guts Hammer slot-in!"

The navis gain new weapons and throw them at the virus blobs, delete them in dozen and created holes. Yet the viruses quickly reform while keep firing, even their shield can't stop powerful attacks, they still reduce their damage and saved more

"Our attacks effected! Keep going mina-san!" Rockman yelling while charge forward with the long sword, Roll rise here antennas and rapidly slash through her foes, at the same times Gutsman smart through waves of viruses with his oversize fist and hammer.

The viruses didn't give in; however they're clearly no match to the well trained navis, their number get thinner and thinner. Yet the viruses also managed to score damages to their counterpart mostly done on Gutsman (who's so slow) and Roll (who lack solid experience)

On the top of the mainframes the virus controller satisfies when enjoining the fight; he also not forgets to film every moves and attacks performed.

"They're quite good when facing the virus aren't they!?" He muttered: "Hm…Let's see can I…" Planman draw out his long rifle: "DV10 rifle charging!"

"Vulcan!" Rockman delete the remaining viruses.

"Phew…that's the last once!" Roll sighted with relieve

"DV10 rifle fully charged! Target locked! Fire!"

From nowhere 6 energy beams strike out from nowhere. Each navi was stroke by 2 beams. Roll was topped and log-out immediately

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh!"

"GUTSSS!"

"Oh no! ROLL!" Meiru cried

"Rockman!? Rockman! Are you hurt!? Answer me Rock!" Netto look to his PET and found his navi get hit badly and laying on the ground

"Ugh…Net…Netto-kun!" Rockman struggles to stand up. Look at the place where the attack came he saw a green masked navi, his size is equal with him. The blue navi quickly save the form of the attacker in his memory

Rockman: "He…must be a boss! Netto…kun…Ugh…hug!"

"One short, 3 targets!" The green navi mutter while landed in front of Rockman and Gutsman

Rockman: "…who…who…are you!?"

Planman smirk: "The once who trapped you!"

Dekao: "You must be the boss. Recovery 300. Get him Gutsman! Guts hammer!"

"Gutssss! You dare to attack me and Roll-chan!? Guts hammer!" the big navi rush to Planman

Rockman shout panicky: "Wait Gutsman!"

"Fool" Planman draw his Gladius sword and stop a huge hammer: "You're not worth to be my opponent!" Planman swing his sword and throw back Gutsman who flight and landed on the ground

"Guts! He's too strong!"

"WHAT!? How could you losing to the navi so small!?" Dekao yelling while see a small green navi and his tiny sword can blast away his navi

"I have no interest to delete you weakling. Get out of my sight now!" Planman grunted

"What!? You dare to call us weakling. Show them our true strength Gutsman." Dekao shout: "program advance. Triple bombs slot in"

"Guts! Program advance Mega Bomb" Gutsman formed a big bomb and throw it at the dark green navi

Planman immediately made the defensive stand and stated partly due to surprise and partly interesting: "Program advance! Hm…It won't work however! He he he!"

"BOOM!" The explo

"Guts ha ha ha did you see our strength you tiny?" Gutsman yelling while punch his chest

"Oh really!?" Planman calmly walk out from the smoke, not a single scratch: "I know how useless you are now! You called such pitiful timing program advance!?"

"Gust! Impossible" Gustman yelling yet the big navi collapse and log out when his small foe walk past him, rise high his sword: "Gladius sword!" said coldly Planman

"Not even warm up" The green navi smirk: "Hm… you are next Rockman!"

"Gutsman!" Rockman yelling and glare at his foe: "You… how dare you!"

"Hm… Take it easy Rockman! I just made them logout." Planman stated before unleash 6 beams from his DV10: "And you should worry for yourself first"

"Recovery 600" Netto shout: "Barrier, double slot in". The barrier however can only stop 5 beams and the last once hit Rockman's left legs and again bring the navi to his knees: "Ugh… Netto-kun. He's strong." the blue navi mumble while stand up

"This navi seem specialize in range!" Netto stated: "Close in Rockman. Area steal, Step sword!"

Rockman take stand up and charge to his foe: "Yaaaaaaaaa!"

However instead of defense or dodge the other navi also charge back with his sword: "Gladius sword!"

A large explore occurred when the two navis clash to each other. None of them can break the other sword, the two was eventually match.

Rockman: "You… who are you? What do you want!?"

Planman:"I was ordered to defeat you Rockman!"

?: "Sonic bomb!"

The attack from nowhere suddenly rushes to Planman and separate the fighting navis when Planman jump out to dodge it. The attack however leaves a dent on Planman shoulder guard.

"Scope gun!" another dozen of gun fires strike at the green navi

"Another actors!" Planman slipped away and stand defensively

Rockman yelling: "Blues, Searchman. You are here!"

"3 vs 1!?" Planman snapped: "Perfect ratio!"

Blues: "Who are you? How dare you attack? As the Net Savior we are here to catch you."

Planman: "If you think you can! Try it!"

Searchman "Review your identify stranger!"

"He he he. You should beat me first!?" The dark green navi respond while spray 6 beams to the Net Savior navis.

3 navis struggle to dodge the attack and strike back

"Scope gun!"

"Rock buster!"

"Sonic bombs!"

Planman managed to avoid the attacks however.

"He's fast!" Laika snapped while slot in a chip: "Vulcan!"

"Go Blues! Fumikomizan!"

"Don't think you can hit me" Planman shout: "Area steals!" The green navi reappeared behind Searchman and slash him with sword while short at Blues from behind. The attack caused damage to both Savior navis and confuses their operators.

"Agile and skillful too!" Enzan snapped while try to regain his stand

"Sonic bomb!" the surprise attack rush to Planman from behind

"What!? Aaaaagghh!" The dark green navi scream when the attack contacts his left arms, it slice through the navi's arm badly and made him collapse to his knees, clutching the wound in pain. Blue particles spray from the cut.

"Soul unison Blues soul! Now you will task Rockman's power" Netto yelling: "Go Rockman!"

"Don't underestimate him Netto-kun!" Rockman said back while charge at his foes again: "Blues sword! Finish him before he can recover!"

"STEAL AREA!" Planman scream while using the chip to dodge the attacks: "Ugh! M…my hand…argh!" The dark green navi was in too much pain which paralyzed him for moment

"Scope gun!" Searchman short again

"Barrier!" Planman rise his unharmed hand up and form the barrier which absorbed the attack before dismantle

"It's over! Blue sword" Blue said while charging for the strike, Rockman dash next to him with his long sword.

The green navi pull himself up: "… Ack… Gladius sword!"

_"If you can't parry or dodge many attacks at once then you should parry the strongest and…take the weaker! But it's best to not place yourself in such…" _

A large explosion occurred when three navis class with the other. Smoke flow out

"We did it yet!?" Netto asked

"I don't know!" Laika respond

? : "Just in times! Ne! Don't close your eyes in battle!"

Planman stalled: "Eh!?" The small green navi heard the familiar voice, then he found he's not alone anymore, next to him another navi stands blocking Blues's sword while Planman's own sword blocking Rockman's sword.

Planman shout happily: "L-lord!"

Rockman: "What the!?"

The two navis yelling: "Twin Gladius swords" and throw back both Blues and Rockman.

The Net Saviors now see another navi standing defensively in front of the green navi. He's slightly taller, larger and cladded in golden armor resemble the armor of ancient Roman Centurion, his helmet also have Roman's style with a beautiful ridge made by red feathers, the navi's wear red coat and covered his face with gasmasks

"Didn't I tell you not to cause trouble!?" The golden navi snapped while don't even bother to look back

"Ugh… you are late!" Planman respond while struggle to suppress his pain: "Where have you been when I need you…lord!?"

"I can't always baby you, kid!" The golden navi mock back: "Demou! I'm surprise since you still remember I'm your superior!? Say you little ignore my words all the time!"

"I… I just… "

"Just made 3 Net Savior chase after you!" Commandman respond calmly but forcefully: "Listen carefully Planman! The only reason for you to get away is our relation! But being my little brother doesn't mean you can run wild freely!"

Planman: "But… Nii-chan. I… "

"Enough!" Commandman turn back and shout: "Your broken arms is more than any explain! And you deserve to take it!"

Rockman: "Eh!? Nii-chan?"

Blues: "Brother!?"

"Hm… What happening here!? Which made you 3 chase after him!?" Commandman asked while stare at the Net saviors navis

"He attacked the building" Searchman: "And who are you to intervene!?"

"You must be on his side. Who the hell are you? What do you want!?" Rockman questioned while revert to normal

"Who are we? You can get the answer yourself net saviors" Commandman answer: "Anyway allow me to apology for his nasty!"

"You think a simple apology is enough!?" Searchman shout: "You criminal!"

"Hm don't be so aggressive like that… comrade!" Commandman respond

"I'm not your comrade!" Searchman: "Scope gun!"

The scope gun's beam strike at the golden navi

"DV10 rifle!" Planman shout while unleash his long rifle, the beam just barely past through Commandman's neck and perfectly stop Searchman's attack

"Rockman!" Netto shout: "Samurai sword slot in!"

"Go Blues!" Enzan: "Variable sword slot-in!"

Rockman and Blues dash to the twin navis. Planman step ahead to confront them but Commandman raise his hand and stop him: "No! It's enough for you!"

"Nii-chan!?"

"I won't say again!" Commandman glare at Planman, even through the gasmask Planman still realize Commandman's eyes flash with red light which signaled his anger. Yet the Golden navi's voice still calm but forceful: "Step back!"

"Ugh… sorry… sir" Planman respond and step back hesitantly

Commandman point his hand toward the attacking navi. The golden navi arm becomes the cannon: "Broken Lance!"

The beautiful bright lance rush toward Rockman and Blues which made them struggle to dodge. The lance explored far behind and leaves a large hole on the wall, it also leave the destruction trail behind

Rockman, Searchman and Blues looked in confuse: "He's strong! What's this guy!?"

"Be calm my friends. I'm not here to fight. I'm just here to recall my brother" Commandman stated then look at his brother: "Times to go little brother!"

"We will meet again soon. Rockman, Blues, Searchman. It's just a beginning he he he. Log out!" Planman smirk and log out

Soon after the Net savior navis log-out one after another

Netto said: "Phew! We did it! But you take considerable damage Rockman!"

Rockman respond with unhappy voice: "…Uhm. It's seem we have new trouble Kiyatam-kun!"

"They're aiming to you and Rockman, Netto" Blues stated

Netto: "Eh!? Why!?"

Enzan: "The attack was minor, no serious damage was caused! I have no idea why however! Do you know them!?"

"No!"

Rockman: "Uhm! The golden one called Searchman comrade! Are they Sharo!?"

Searchman: "Nope! There're no Sharo navi like them!?"

Laika: "There're many question about them!"

"I remind he said we can find out who they're ourselves!" Rockman said: "I think we should go ask papa!"

"Agree! Maybe he knows something. We also need to repair you."

The gang decided to come to the Sci-lab

**Few minutes later at Vienamia embassy:**

Kiyatam walking around the embassy and wait for the meeting. His PET flash up

"Kiyatam-kun! I'm home!"

"Commandman!? Yes Commandman you're back!" Kiyatam said happily when he saw the golden navi appear on the screen then he asked the other navi: "What happened, Planman!?"

"Simple! Work beyond demand, causes trouble then chased by 3 Net Saviors!" Commandman grunted: "It's your fault Kiyatam-kun! You told him to do that!"

"I just told him to go after them and find some info!" Kiyatam answered

"Ni…nii-chan! How… you know?" Planman

"How!? I was always forced to pull you out remember!?" Commandman shouted angrily: "Who know what'll happen if I'm late!"

"I… I'm sorry…!" Planman respond weakly while clutching his arms. The green navi left hand spot a long scratch which bleeding quite heavy and created the small blue cloud around it

"If you understood then…" Commandman: "…just don't do it again!"

'Tch...Shout at him is useless anyway! He'll do it again and again' Commandman thought

Planman slightly nod: "Uhm!"

"Cheer up boys! The battle record will be invaluable information if we have to confront them later! Good job!" Kiyatam softly coax his navis: "And you calm down and take cares your little brother Golden-kun!"

"I know!" Commandman pick Planman's wounded hand up: "You're bleeding Plan-kun! Kiyatam-kun we have to treat him!"

"I'll send you recovery chip! It's no need to use repair interface!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry! It's just a small scratch! Agh!" The smaller navi hiss when Commandman touch his wound

"It's not small and you look aren't fine at all!" The golden navi respond

"Recovery chip!" the golden navi formed the recovery chip in his palm then gently but sharply place it on his brother's hand. At first it went smoothly yet Commandman would look at Planman's face which the boy always turned straight acting as though he could handle the pain, he wasn't showing any signs or sounds of hissing, but Commandman knew his younger brother was flinching and quite often too.

"Is it hurt?" Commandman asked while slow down the healing rate a bit: "Did I doing too fast!?"

"Uhm…no! It's just stinking!" The smaller navi respond while shook his head. He can handle the pain though

"I know!" Commandman respond while keep the healing rate low: "It won't take long!"

Kiyatam checking his navis twin: "Your damage is not so bad! But to inflict damage to this level with a single hit…"

"They're strong and worthy foes!" Planman respond: "One on one will be a fair fight! 3 again 1 however…"

It didn't take long to treat Planman. When Commandman removed his hand there was no sight of harm on Planman's hand, his spandex skin are soft, cool and dry: "Is it better!? Are you still hurt?" Commandman asked softly

"Uhm… No!" the smaller navi answered: "Sorry nii-chan. I'm just dragging you in trouble!"

(Smile) "Just be careful next time ok?" Commandman: "You fought well anyway!"

Planman smile back: "Hai!"

"Hm…You two seem happy when stay together ha!?" Kiyatam mutter with his twin navis.

"Of course! Especially when we have the operator **likes you**!" Planman mocked

"What do you mean **like you**!?" Kiyatam snapped

"You have to ask!?" Planman smirk: "Your moral, laziness and unreasonable are beyond the capacity of any single navi ya know!? Even both of us have hard time to keep you in line!"

"Oh really!?" Kiyatam mock back: "I believe just one of you is enough for me! And the reason for me to have a twin's navis is because you little really need TWO big brothers to **baby** you EVERYTIMES kid! He he he!"

Planman: "What!? Who say I need you!? I never recognize you as my brother Kiyatam-kun! You're just the trouble some guy and…"

"Oh then who called me "big brother" when he begged me to let him go to the net and playing around!? I think it's you KID. He he he!"

"STOP CALLING ME KID! You jerk!" Planman shout: "bla… bla… bla… "

Man and navi keep mocking the other until: "ENOUGH! Both of you! You two have to fight everyday day eh!?" Commandman shout annoyingly

"_I can't believe those two can stay together that long_" The Golden navi though. It's true that Kiyatam and Planman enjoy …mocking each other! Commandman however dislike such events seen sooner or later the participants will try to…seek support from him! And whoever he side with will upset the other.

"Don't intervene Commandman!" Kiyatam and Planman shout simultaneously

"Ugh! At least you two still have same attention!" The golden navi respond dispiritedly.

Planman and Kiyatam only stop when the embassy attendant reminded him the times for the meeting.

* * *

**Virus log**

Legion:

Vienamia basic viruses. They have human form like uncustomized navis, wear gasmasks, Roman style helmet and armor. These viruses carry a rectangular shield on the left hand while right hand carries shortgun. When logged together the shields can deflect weak attacks

Velite:

Legion's version armed for long range attack, reconnaissance as well as flyer. Do not carry shield, equipped with jet pack and armed with long range rifle which shot javelin like bolt.


End file.
